


Meant To Be Yours

by sunflower624



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on Heathers, Blood, Cults, Emetophobia, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gore, Happy Ending, Mint Eye, Multi, Occult, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Ray's After Ending Spoilers, Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers), Violence, Vomiting, mystic messenger spoilers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: The RFA is having their annual party and a lot has happened. Y/N (MC) is trying to keep her mind off the situation with her, Saeran, V, and Rika. No one knows what went down. MC is trying to figure out if she wants to expose the truth behind Mint Eye, even if it hurts Yoosung and the others... but Saeran is determined to be the one to let the truth prevail on the RFA's big night.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin & Reader, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Kudos: 11





	Meant To Be Yours

One-Shot based on this wonderful song from Heathers: The Musical! Feel free to play it along when reading the fic. Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPnhsmoRApg) to play it! 

It's based on this artwork from Tumblr by [kkas-art](kkas-art.tumblr.com), too!!

* * *

**ABBREVIATIONS/MEANINGS:**

**Y/N: Your Name**

**H/C: Hair Color**

**E/C: Eye Color**

* * *

The banquet hall was decorated from the top to the bottom. Banners hanging at the entrances, garlands laid against the railings of the stairs, and tables for each guest. Everyone was there to attend, even V surprisingly. His absence was noticed in the chatroom but it wasn't a shock for anyone. He was always like that. 

_Y/N_ stood with Luciel, Jumin, and Zen, greeting some of the guests just coming in. Everyone seemed to be impressed with the decorations and how the party had turned out. Some people doubted _Y/N_ because she was new to the RFA but for a newbie - she did a fantastic job. Yoosung stood by V in silence, waiting for _Y/N_ to come over and break the silence or something. It was still awkward between him and V sometimes obviously. On the other hand, Vanderwood and Jaehee dealt with the guest lists and leading people to their seats. 

"I must say, _Y/N_ , you did so great with the planning! The decorations are to die for. I'm going to need you to decorate for my 40th birthday coming up." One of the guests told her, making _Y/N_ smile from the compliment. She was flattered but she didn't want to take all the credit. After all, _the boys did some work for this, too._

"Will do, Ma'am!" _Y/N_ responded, a blush forming on her cheeks. She was genuinely so happy with how everything turned out. Plus, all the boys were getting along, so that's another point for the accomplishments. Luciel glared at the H/C-haired with a smile. He was proud of her and all she's done. She made the RFA a better thing. Especially, after everything with Rika went down years ago. It brought the sun to the RFA again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, a certain someone was preparing for his entrance. He had his pocket watch in his left hand, waiting for the clock to strike 6:00 PM. They all were going to be in for a surprise. Saeran would be, too. He wore his purple prince-like outfit. The one in which he went under the persona, Ray. _Just five more minutes and he'd see his beloved again.._.

༻༻༻⋇⋆✦⋆⋇༺༺༺ ༻༻༻⋇⋆✦⋆⋇༺༺༺ ༻༻༻⋇⋆✦⋆⋇༺༺༺

The guests are gathered in their seats. Jumin had his glass of wine and began to clink it. Everyone began to clap, bringing their attention to him. 

"I want to thank everyone for coming! This event has been in the makes for a while and we're all grateful for your patience. It's been a hard few years _as you know..._ " Jumin began his speech, choking up almost. "Rika passed away a few years ago so we've been trying to heal and figure out our next moves and that's when _Y/N_ came into our lives..."

A spotlight pointed at _Y/N_ causing her to get all flustered. Everyone clapped their hands, some even whistling. 

"She's been an angel in disguise... Things have gone so much better and we want to honor her here tonight, too!" Jumin continued, as Luciel and Yoosung approached her with a bouquet and sash to put around her. She began to get teary-eyed, smiling wide from all the love and surprises. "Come on up here, _Y/N.._." 

They led her to the middle of the room. Everyone continued to applaud her as she waved at everybody. Jumin embraced her for a moment, patting her back, before beginning his speech yet again. "This is _Y/N_ and she came into our lives about two weeks ago... _Which may seem crazy but we love her very much!_ " 

_Y/N_ looked up at Jumin as he gushed about her. Her cheeks still were flushed but in a good way. She wasn't used to getting so much credit and love. "So, I offer this toast to _Y/N_ and her hard work!" 

He raised his wine glass and everyone followed him in doing so. "Cheers!" 

Everyone took a sip of their wine and Y/N laughed to herself. It was such a bittersweet moment but it wasn't going to last. Immediately after, three gunshots rang through the building. The guests all screamed, some even jumping up and running for the exits. Jumin pushed _Y/N_ to the ground, protecting her from any possible gunshots. Luciel rushed over to her to make sure she was okay, which she was. 

"We need to get everyone out of the building!" Jumin yelled in the direction of Vanderwood. They needed to do something fast but it doesn't work that way. They need to find a safe exit because they don't even know where the direction of the intruder was. Y/N looked at our phone and had missed calls from an unknown number. She instantly had a gut feeling about who it was. Especially, after what happened between them days ago. 

She stood to her feet and Luciel placed a hand on her shoulder. " _You okay?_ " 

"I think I know who it is, _Seven..._ " 

He raised an eyebrow, giving her this look of worry. He wasn't sure who she thought it was but he knew it wasn't good. Yoosung ran to some of the guests, directing them to a nearby bathroom. V knew who it was. It's not hard to realize when a Mint Eye believer is nearby. You could feel the energy levels and temperature shifting.

"I think we should get everyone hidden for now!" Yoosung shouted across the room to Jumin, both of them agreeing in unison. They both led the guests to areas to hide. Some in bathrooms, some in closets, and some behind the bar. _Y/N_ looked around the room, eyeing each hallway. Where was he? What is he doing here? She thought to herself.

Vanderwood walked toward Luciel, whispering in his ear. With that, _Y/N_ began to wander off because she knew it was Saeran. It's him. She just knows it. She slipped down a hallway. There was no sign of him yet. However, the hallway was dark and quiet. She didn't feel safe going alone so she turned away. 

A hand went over her mouth and she felt some metal clack. Her eyes softened. "Hello, _my angel..._ " 

Her eyes began to water. This wasn't the Ray she knew. Rika was feeding him with darkness and lies again. She felt the tip of his gun against the side of her head. He chuckled lowly. "Sorry if I scared you... _I've just come to claim what's mine..._ " 

Tears began to fall from her eyes. He felt a tear roll down his hand, pulling her against him more. "Don't you cry, _sweetie..._ You're safe with me..." 

_Y/N_ began to squirm in his arms, pushing away from him. This wasn't him. She didn't feel safe. She felt terrified. His grasp became tighter. There was only one thing to do. Bite his hand. She doesn't want to hurt him but this isn't him. Therefore, she bit his hand hard and pushed off him after his grip loosened. He groaned out, " _You bitch!_ " 

He shot a wall near her causing her to fall to the ground. She heard the other members yelling her name but she wasn't in visible sight of the banquet room yet. "Such a shame that this has to go the hard way..." 

He bent down, yanking her up by her hair, causing her to yell out. He held the gun to her head as he approached the room with her. He did it so casually as if she never meant anything to him.

As soon as Luciel saw his brother, his heart dropped. The same with Jumin, Zen, and Yoosung. 

" _Let her go..._ " Luciel said, in a stern voice. He gave his twin brother a death glare. You could see the anger building up in Seven. 

"The fun has just begun, _brother!_ " Saeran laughed out, clearly under the influence of Rika's elixir. " _How should things go down?_ " 

The cathedral-like door creaked open, revealing a cloaked figure. V knew she was here, too. _Rika was here._

Saeran looked over, smiling a bit. "I wasn't expecting you to come here, _Saviour_..." 

The cloaked figure began to laugh. A familiar laugh to them all. Yoosung froze in his tracks as V winced. She pulled the hood of her cloak down, revealing her heavy eyes bags, messy hair, and the true side of her. They all were taken by surprise - _except for V, Y/N, and Saeran._ It was nothing new to them. It was known. 

" _Y/N_ , you look so lovely..." Rika shakily spoke, laughing throughout it. "The last time I saw you was _when you escaped from Ray..._ "

" _You've turned him into a monster.._." 

"I just told him the truth and reality of this cruel world, _Y/N._ These accusations are nonsense!" 

" _What about the bruises and scars I saw on his body?! The tears he cried, the insecurities he shared with me, and the pain he's bottled away because of you?_ "

Saeran dropped _Y/N_ to the ground, snapping out of the effects from the elixir slightly. 

"You're speaking lies, _Y/N_..." Rika snarled out, before looking at Saeran. She knew that he was realizing the truth as soon as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes widened as she looked towards the men she was friends with once. They all were speechless - _except for V as previously mentioned._ " _My boys..._ You've all grown so much!" 

She smirked vilely, examining each of them. " _Saeyoung_... Oh my! You've grown to be so much more manly than I would've expected..." Her knees buckled as she chuckled scarily. Luciel backed away, grabbing Yoosung, and pulled him with him. 

"Yoosung? You went blonde like me!? _That's so wonderful_... You're following in great footsteps of becoming the savior of Mint Eye! It would be such an honor to have you be my descendent on the throne!" 

Yoosung found himself getting emotional. _What happened to her? Had she always been like this secretly?_

She saw Zen and looked at him in awe. She spun around, laughing maniacally. "You haven't changed much, Zen! _Kinda disappointing..._ " 

Zen looked to the ground. He was still in shock.

She saw Jaehee across the room but didn't want to bother. She knew how professional Jaehee was. Rika just waved her hand in her direction.

Then, she brought her eyes to V. She walked close to him, laughing so hard that she began to cough. "V, _my ex-lover_... Have you told them that you've been undercover at Mint Eye to see what I've become? How I almost had you turned?" She was genuinely a psychopath. She slapped V roughly, resulting in him falling back to the ground. 

They all were terrified out of their minds. However, Saeran was in his own world. He was examining his skin and saw the scars. He saw the bruises. It was pulling him more and more out of the trance. 

She sighed finally, her eyes sinking low. "The reunion is over... _Such a bittersweet symphony!_ Anyways, **_Saeran!_** " 

He got startled but looked up at her. "Hold her down, _my dearest..._ " 

She opened her cloak, grabbing the elixir. The magical potion that could change everything. She pulled out the cork with her teeth, beginning her fit of laughter. "Open up, _Y/N_..." 

Instead of holding her down, Saeran brought his pistol and shot Rika in the head. Blood splattered onto Rika, Saeran, and the ground. _Y/N_ screamed out, trembling as she felt the droplets on her skin. It began to sicken her but she didn't have the energy to vomit. Luciel ran towards _Y/N_ , pulling her in his arms. He looked at Rika's body and scrunched his face. The gash in her head was deep. He could tell. The bullet _instantly_ **killed** her. 

Saeran realized what he'd done, beginning to tremble himself. He dropped the gun and looked at the palms of his hands. His lip began to quiver as tears began to run down his face. _He cried out and dropped to his knees._ He was both happy and horrified. He never wanted it to go that way but he wasn't going to let her abuse _Y/N_ like he was abused. 

V approached Rika's body and Saeran. He looked down at Saeran and although he couldn't see him clearly - _he offered him open arms_. Saeran still sobbed but ran into V's arms, crying into his chest. V's eyes shifted towards Rika's dead body again, having almost a sigh of relief but a pain in his heart. 

_Y/N_ held onto Luciel as her _E/C_ eyes looked over at Saeran. _That was the boy she met. It was relieving._


End file.
